The Ending Of My Worries
by AzumiFujimura
Summary: He visits her, comforts her, loves her. What more could Temari want? A lazy guy can't give that much . OneShot! R&R!


I have just started making Naruto couples Lolz so Don't flame, alright? Enjoy!

Story

* * *

"Can I help you?" The woman in the reception inquired raising her head from the table and met anxious and worried eyes.

"Give me the room number of Sabaku no Temari" he replied sternly tapping his foot lightly on the hard ground. The woman nodded and looked into the piles of papers on the numerous folders. It took no longer than a few minutes before she found the information she needed.

"Three floors up, room 164" the woman answered and Shikamaru thanked her and left hurriedly to his destination thinking of nothing but her. It seemed selfish at a time like this,  
with Naruto and Sakura terribly injured from their battles and Kakashi recovering from his tiredness with his newly developed Sharingan. And more importantly, Gaara the now former container of Shukaku. He was brought up to life by Chiyo-baasama, a well respected shinobi who gave her life with such nobility. But still, all he can ever think about was her safety. He hated to admit it but he was worried. So worried that he had to scream at his friends to let him go. And he had never done that before.

He had been informed by the Fifth Hokage herself that the mission was somewhat a success and that everyone was being treated. Unfortunately for her, she unexpectedly spilled out a few details. Something to do with the the Sand's Rose. And instantly, Shikamaru was out of the office and to the Konoha hospital leaving Tsunade and Shizune in confusion.

And here he is now, standing right in front of her room facing the door. He sighed deeply and walked in slowly, his eyes drifting across the room to her. His eyes widened seeing her standing beside the bed in a white robe with tubes attached to her smooth skin. She stared at him with cold eyes,

"Temari..." Shikamaru whispered walking closer to her petite and yet fragile form.

"Don't go near me. I don't want to see anyone" she replied coldly moving away.

"And yet you were about to rip out the blood tubes out of your body" Shikamaru said, still advancing towards her slowly. "You were planning to go out"

"I want to see my brother!" Tears stained her pale cheeks as she stepped back continuiosly but was stopped. Temari was forced to look at him straight in the face and as he walked closer, she did the same. She was trapped in his shadow.

"Let me go, Shikamaru!" Temari shouted in rage, struggling out of it but to no avail. Their bodies touched and she was enveloped in a bone crushing embrace. Who would've thought it would come from the laziest shinobi on the planet. Temari's body trembled with so many emotions that she hardly knew whether to cry or shout.

"Let it out" he whispered, his voice close to her ear. His arms wrapped protectively around her waist and his warmth radiated to her.

"I want to see him" she whispered, her voice croaked as she broke down in tears and sobbed, her head buried in his chest. Shikamaru merely stroked her hair that was down for the first time and rubbed her back coaxingly with his other hand. He hated seeing her like this even though it was the first time too. But he still hated every bit of this and he wanted Temari to feel so much better. And the only way he could think of how was to embrace her, comfort her. She was an important person in his life.  
And he won't let her suffer.

"I finally understand him. Everything about him. He was finally happy and it had to be ruined. And I was too scared to even be aware of it because I knew Shukaku was in him. I... don't care about it! When he was killed... I couldn't believe it. Sabaku no Gaara was dead,  
and I finally realised, that I respect him dearly. Not as a shinobi from Sunakagure but as an older sister" Temari took a long breath and she sniffed. "And now that he's been given a chance to live, I wan't to make sure I'm there for him"

"Make sure of that then, no matter how troublesome it is" Shikamaru said, a slight smile planted on his lips. The girl in his arms was truly amazing in every way. She chuckled softly and Temari pulled herself out of his arms no matter how comfortable it was.

"I need to see him now. And Kankuro too. I want to make that the two of them are okay. I need to--"

"Woah, woah. Slow down!" Shikamaru patted Temari's back gently and she glared at him. He sighed,

"It'll be too troublesome if you run around Konoha looking for them"

"I don't need to. I'm in the hospital, in the same building as them"

"That's not what I meant" Temari stared at him questioningly and he sighed deeply.

"You should worry about your condition first. After all, you are in the hospital to recover. And I'm sure they're resting too" Shikamaru explained with bored eyes.

"How'd you know that?"

"What do people do in hospitals?"

"Recover?"

"That's how" Temari slapped Shikamaru's head gently.

"I knew that dumb ass"

"Well then you didn't need to ask! Troublesome woman!" Instantly, Temari held out her fan to face Shikamaru in mere inches.

"Did you say something?" she asked threatheningly.

"Not at all" he replied with a gulp. He saw her smirk and he muttered a few curses under his breath. Temari then decided to get changed and commanded the lazy ass ninja to turn and face the wall. He did as he was told abruptly and would often feel his cheeks burn up.

"I'm done. Let's go and find them" she declared and opened the door and both exited the room. Temari inhaled a long breath and sighed,

"Fresh air at last" she said. Shikamaru glanced at her and raised a brow,

"You're not even outside yet and you call this fresh air?" he asked. She smirked,

"It's good enough than the air in that room" she said and Shikamaru thought about it for a while.

"Fair point" And just as Temari was to ask the reception lady. He caught her wrist and dragged her outside without a word.

"Hey what the hell are you doing? Let go!" Temari protested pulling her arms out of his grasp but he held on more tightly making her wince slightly in pain. Shikamaru noticed this and loosened his grip on her but was still enough to be secured.

"Just where the hell are you taking me, Nara Shikamaru!" Temari growled angrily. "Answer me or I'm going to slice up in pieces! And believe me I will, mark my words" Temari added with gritted teeth.

"I'm taking you somewhere relaxing, calm down" he ordered sternly and sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of those recently. And having know him for quite a while, Temari knew when he was serious or not. In this case, serious was the right word to describe it. A slight feeling of excitement rushed through her as she recalled his words over again.

'I'm taking you somewhere relaxing...' now that, she just realised is not a part of Shikamaru's personality. Without saying another word, Temari let herself be dragged around Konoha for this certain place that Shikamaru was taking her. In their speed though, it took no longer than five minutes until they reached fields of grass that stretched out towards the forest of the Fire country. Temari's mouth hung open at the sight. It really was a trully, amazing view. The weather was just perfect, hot but with enough wind to cool them down.

"Wow..."Temari breathed. Shikamaru smiled slighty and let go of her wrist.

"Sorry I had to drag you out but you needed it. Don't worry, Naruto and the others are keeping your brothers company" he sighed lying down on the grass, staring up at the clouds.

"..."

"What?"

"...Nothing. Just wondering how you found a quiet place" Temari said sitting down beside him.

"I always go here. To watch the clouds an-"

"Clouds? I remember you watching the clouds in our match" Temari laughed.

"It's what I do, woman" Shikamaru retorted, glancing at the blond for a second before returning back to his daily routine; staring at the clouds.

"And you don't get enough of it?"

"Nope, unfortunately" the both of them stared at each other and laughed softly. It was then that Temari lied down next to him and stared up at the sky herself. It was silent for a while and they would only glance at each other at the corner of their eyes. Neither said a word but they enjoyed each other's company.

"You know, this isn't actually that bad" Temari stated.

"Nice to hear your opinion" Shikamaru replied. He received a soft punch on the arm and he could only laugh at Temari's actions. "Look, it's Naruto and Chouji having a ramen contest" he pointed up at a particular cloud and Temari's eyes followed it. She burst out laughing seeing that the cloud did look like what he had just described.

"I didn't know clouds could make those kind of images" Temari said wiping a tear in her eye.

"Believe it or not, I've seen loads"

"I wonder... if there's an image of me up there"

"... There is" she stared at him sideways and he too, tilted his head to look at her.

"How do you know?" Temari asked softly, her cheeks heating up.

"Like I said, I've seen loads. Does that give any idea of how much I see you?" now that came out wrong. In Shikamaru's opinion that is. He looked the other way to cover his cheeks. But it was true, he had seen her image on the clouds many times. He doesn't get bored of them nor does he say anything bad about it. In fact, sometimes he much rather prefer seeing her image than Naruto or anyone on the clouds. Shikamaru decided to sit up but was unexpectedly held back by Temari. She leaned her head on his shoulder and put her hand on his torso.

"Thank you... for cheering me up, Shikamaru" she whispered softly with closed eyes. Shikamaru eyed the beauty next to him and smiled. He leaned back on hers and wrapped an arm protectively around her form.

"No worries" he replied. And the two of them fell asleep in each others arms.

**Morning**

"I guess this means that we have to return the favour... again" Kankuro stated making the others laugh, with the exception of Gaara. The people who were involved on the mission of saving Gaara came to see the three siblings off from the Konoha gate.

"We're allies. That's what we do" Rock Lee said and gave his cheesy pose.

"But if you're in trouble. We'll come and save your asses" Temari said and gave Sakura and Tenten a hug. She looked around the place looking for Shikamaru. She hasn't seen him since he took her to Gaara and Kankuro's room.

"We'll be off" Gaara said making the two nod in agreement. "Naruto, when you need help, I'll gladly return the favour" he said shaking hands with the blond loud mouth.

"I can be sure of that dattebayo!" Naruto beamed, grinning at him. The others bid their goodbyes and finally, the three started their journey.

"Wait!" someone called out. Everyone turned around to see Shikamaru running towards them. He stopped directly to face Temari. "Sorry I'm late"

"No, you were just in time" Temari smiled, happy that she was able to see him before she goes home. The others turned their attention to the two and the brothers of Temari looked intently at Shikamaru. In return, he shivered and avoided eye contact with either of them. Because one, their scary and two, oh he will not be forgiven for what he is about to do. With a quick move, Shikamaru kissed Temari's cheek.

"Have a safe journey" he murmured, not being able to think of what to say. Temari, who soon recovered from shock hugged him close to her and whispered,

"You'll see me again... and when you do, I'll tell you how I feel" everyone's mouth hung open as they watch the romantic scene. Naruto who scoffed at the whole scene was punched to the other side of the village by Sakura. Rock Lee, Guy, Sakura and Tenten loved the whole love scene and Neji and Kakashi remained unfazed. Kankuro wanted to rip out Shikamaru's arms and legs whilst Gaara stared at them with confusion. He was probably wondering if this is another type of 'love'. The couple broke apart and Temari's eyes was filled with happiness.

"Later, troublesome woman" Shikamaru said waving goodbye to them.

"Bye" she said and walked ahead of the two.

"I'll see you later, punk" Kankuro shot icy glares at him and stomped off followed by Gaara. The place was quiet for while until the three were out of the view.

"Shikamaru! What was that about?" Naruto gave him a nuggie.

"Ow! Get off of me you brat!"

"Who're you calling a brat?!"

"Who else but the dumb, blond loud-mouth"

"And who's that?" Naruto yelled.

"Yup, definitely the right description for him. Good job, Shikamaru" Kakashi said, Neji nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, thank you" Shikamaru bowed making everyone laugh.

"Who is it?!" Naruto whined.

"I had enough of you!!" Sakura growled and punched Naruto square in the face. And just like last time, he ended up someplace else. Except it wasn't the other side of Konoha, it was the other side of the world.

* * *

My first TemaShika fic. Revie and tell me what U think. That's a Good start 

Rei Uni x


End file.
